


Firsts (Or, Coulson Assigns Homework)

by misbegotten



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Hawkeye kissed Coulson, he probably filled out a form about it. Unauthorized Kissing of Handler, Form 1433B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts (Or, Coulson Assigns Homework)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/gifts).



The first time Hawkeye kissed Coulson, they were in Serbia and Clint was just about to head out to his rendezvous point. It was meant as a peck on the cheek, a playful "thanks mom" sort of gesture for his handler, but Coulson had to go and turn his head at the wrong moment and there were lips on lips. And Clint liked it. He felt the tips of his ears go pink but Coulson just rubbed his tongue against his bottom lip thoughtfully, as if he could still taste Clint there, and sent Hawkeye on his way. He probably filled out a damned form about it in the debriefing. Unauthorized Kissing of Handler, Form 1433B.

The first time Hawkeye had his hand down Coulson's pants, they were in Budapest pressed up against the crumbling wall of a Hungarian bar that had seen better days and probably more hand-jobs than Clint had ever had in his life. Coulson had his hands on Clint's shoulders, fingers pressed painfully tight, and he was muttering filth in Clint's ear that absolutely _wasn't_ going to make Clint come in his pants right there. It took Coulson putting his thigh against Clint's hard-on to do that.

(Natasha _definitely_ remembered Budapest differently than Clint.)

The first time Hawkeye cried in front of Coulson was the day Fury led him to an anonymous hospital room and left him there. Fortunately, Coulson was still in a medically-induced coma and couldn't tease Clint about the tears.

The first time Hawkeye made love to Phil was three weeks after the doctors had cleared him for strenuous activity. It took that long for Phil to bulldoze through Clint's defenses and seduce him. The next morning, Phil handed him a damned form. Change of Next of Kin Notification, Form 1652A. And the Change of Beneficiary for Life Insurance, Form 2941. And an Application for a Marriage License, State of New York.

Of _course_ loving Coulson came with homework. For the first time in his life, Hawkeye was happy to do it.


End file.
